wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Silvia Zarzu
Onesti, Bacau County, Romania |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2011-2016 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = CSM Onesti |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Eugen Grosu; Ileana Hrisca, Luminita Eftimiu (former) |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired}}Silvia Zarzu (born December 16 in Onesti) is a retired elite Romanian gymnast. She is 2014 European gold medalist with the team. Her best event is floor exercise. Junior Career 2011-12 Zarzu made her international debut at a junior friendly meet with Italy, Finland, and Germany, where she won silver with her team. In 2012, she competed the Junior European Championships. She placed third with the junior Romanian team and second on floor exercise. 2013 Zarzu competed at a junior friendly meet against France in June, winning gold with her team, bronze on floor exercise (tied with Claire Martin of France), and placing fourth in the all-around (tied with compatriot Madalina Blendea), and sixth on vault. She went on to compete at the European Youth Olympic Festival, winning bronze with the team and on floor exercise. Later that year, she competed at the Romanian Nationals, placing fifth with her team and on vault and sixth on floor. At the Romanian Junior Nationals in October, she placed ninth in the all-around. Senior Career 2014 Zarzu's senior debut came at the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo She competed in a mixed team with Stefania Stanila, Andreea Munteanu, and gymnasts from Italy and USA. The mixed team did not place in the team final, and Zarzu did not place in the all-around, as she did not compete all four events. She competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Belgium and France, winning team gold. In May, she competed at the European Championships, contributing to her team's gold medal finish. In August, she competed at the Romanian Nationals, placing fourth on floor, sixth on vault, and thirteenth in the all-around. The following week, she competed at a friendly meet against Germany and Switzerland, taking home a team silver medal. She was named to the Romanian team for the World Championships in Nanning, China. Though Romania had a rough outing in qualifications, placing seventh heading into the team final, they rallied in the final and finished a much improved fourth. 2015 Zarzu competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Russia, Italy, and Colombia in late March, winning team bronze. Her performance earned her a spot on the Romanian team for the inaugural European Games in Baku in June, where she helped Romania to a seventh place finish in the team final, but finished fifth in the floor exercise final after stepping out of bounds. In September, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from France, winning team gold and placing fifth on floor, sixth on vault, eighth on beam, ninth in the all-around, and tenth on bars. Afterwards, she won team gold at the Novara Cup in Italy in October. Zarzu was named to the Romanian team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but Romania had many struggles. After leaving Catalina Ponor behind in Romania and losing Ana Maria Ocolisan to an injury, the team competed with only five gymnasts. They competed in the first subdivision of qualifications, but a large amount of falls caused Romania to finish qualifications in fourteenth place, missing the team final for the first time in almost fifty years. 2016 Zarzu started off the season at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Germany and Belgium in early April, winning team silver and placing sixteenth in the all-around. Later that month, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, but mistakes landed Romania in seventh place, meaning they wouldn't qualify a full team to the Olympics. In May, she competed at the Encuentro Internacional, a friendly meet against gymnasts from Spain. Romania won team silver, but as Zarzu did not compete on all four events, she finished ninth in the standings. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland, helping the Romanians place sixth in the team final. In July, she placed seventh on uneven bars at the Romanian National Championships. She retired later that year.retired Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Symphony of the Seas" by the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra 2015 - "Coup d 'etat" by Eric Neveux References